


License

by Ambereyes90



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 02:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambereyes90/pseuds/Ambereyes90
Summary: Was going through my files and found this little gem. Wrote it back in 2016 so it's a little old for the current story line, but here it is anyway... Hook decides to ask for some help to learn a new skill for his new life in Storybrook.





	License

David looked up from his paper on his desk to find Hook standing at the doorway. "Emma's not here."

"I know I was actually looking to speak with you." Hook said as he fidgeted with his hook.

"What's wrong?" David asked worried watching as the pirate walked closer.

"I'd like to learn to drive." He said quickly. David raised a brow, waiting for Hook to continue with an explanation. He sighed looking uncomfortable. "I can sail and captain ships but there is no place for ships in town."

"Why don't you ask Emma?" Hook looked at him a minute. "I get it." He said with a small smile.

"I wanted to surprise her." Hook said with a shrug.

David smiled after a minute, deciding to take pity on the pirate who held his daughter's heart and nodded as he stood up. "Well then, let's get you driving."

"You'll teach me?" He asked slightly shocked the man would agree to help him.

"Why not? Like you said there's nowhere to sail a ship in the middle of town." David said as he pulled his jacket on and walked towards Hook, stopping in front of him. "Besides if you and my daughter are truly as serious as it seems, you being able to drive may come in handy in the future." David flashed him a smirk before leading the way towards his truck. "Get in." He said as he climbed in the driver's seat and drove them to a remote area to teach the man. He had learned his lesson of teaching people to drive in town when he tried to let Henry drive.

Once there, the two climbed from the truck and switched seats. "This was a bad idea." Hook mumbled as he sat behind the wheel.

"No it wasn't." David said. "What if Emma gets sick, or something and you need to get her to the hospital? You're not going to sail her from where she is to the hospital and she's not going to drive. Besides it's a good skill to have if you plan on sticking around this place." Hook looked at him, he had not even thought of why he would really need to learn. David explained each shifter, peddle and gadget in the truck before he instructed him how to put the truck in gear.

"I still say it was not a good idea." He mumbled again as he put the truck into gear and began to drive down the dirt road slowly. David just smirked as he helped direct the man who had become a good friend and even like a son to him. David was impressed with how quickly Killian had caught on and was able to drive with ease after several hours of practice.

"See it wasn't that bad." David chuckled as he drove them back into town as the sun began to sink in the sky. Killian just looked at him before looking back out the window. "Why ask me out of everyone who knows how to drive in this town?"

Hook thought a moment before answering. "You were the only one who would teach me and not tease or stat talking about it. Beside you would understand why I asked to learn and not need some long explanation." David just nodded, understanding, as he said. The two fell silent as they pulled back up to the sheriff's station. "Thank you, mate."

As Killian turned to climb from the truck, David stopped him. "Hook." He looked at the father of his love. "I realize we don't always see eye to eye, and I am not exactly at peace with the infamous captain Hook dating my daughter, but I couldn't be happier that she has you there for her. You've really changed. And I know it was for Emma that you did and are still working to change for the better. I just wanted you to know that I am glad you're sticking around."

"Your daughter is a special woman." Killian said. "I couldn't imagine leaving her alone. Not again." He paused before he smirked. "Besides, it was about time I find a new adventure. Captain Hook needs to keep entertained." He said before leaving the truck as David rolled his eyes. He knew the pirate did not mean that Emma was just something to entertain him, David knew for a fact that was not even close but knew that the pirate hated letting any sensitive information about himself out and always tried to cover it up with his humor and remarks.

The two walked into the station where Emma was sitting on the edge of a desk drinking coffee as she read over a paper. Looking up she raised a brow seeing the two walking in together, talking low. "You two aren't planning anything against the law, are you? Because you know I can arrest both of you."

"Oh, please do, Swan." Killian grinned as he walked over to stand in front of her. David frowned as Emma could not help but give a quick laugh and shake her head at his comment and his grin. "Are you ready to go home, love?"

"Yeah, let me just put this away." She said pushing from the desk as he grabbed her jacket from the back of the chair and held it up for her to slip into. David sat at the desk in the office, pretending not to watch as Emma's smile grew when Killian said something low to her. The look of happiness on her face was something he had always wanted to see on his daughter's face. He glanced at Killian who grinned down at Emma as she spoke. He could see the look of pure love plastered on the pirates face. A man who had pillaged and caused such havoc and destruction in his 200 years alive, now stood in front of Emma, a man truly and deeply in love, a changed man. "I'll see you tomorrow." She said as she walked over to the office, peaking her head in to look at him.

"See you tomorrow." David said watching as Emma laced her fingers with Killian's, with a bright smile and the two wandered from the station talking low, both faces lit with love.

That night Emma lay curled up to Killian's side in their bed, barely paying attention to the TV as they just relaxed in each other's presence after hours of passion. In the silence, his conversation with David earlier came back to mind as he thought of what a future with Emma would hold for them. He knew he wanted to be with her; that was as far as he had really gotten on thinking of a future together. But after his talk with her father, and learning to drive, it really sank in. He was not a pirate that would travel the high seas and visit exotic lands, drinking, pillaging and bedding women along the way. Not anymore. He was living in a house he had picked out for Emma, himself and Henry to make their home. He was lying in bed with the woman of his dreams and he now was learning the ways of the twenty first century. He was a better man, one who still loved the sea and would not leave it behind completely but one who would live his life alongside the woman who held his heart and showed him that even villains could have happy endings.

He felt Emma shift against him, as she looked up at him, curious. "What are you thinking so hard about?" He looked at her with a raised brow. "Don't give me that look. I know when something's troubling you. What's wrong?"

Killian lay silent for a few moments, how could he explain everything to her? "Just thinking of the future. It's not a bother; it's more of wondering what's to come." He said simply.

"Oh?" She hummed as she shifted more, to lean up on her elbow and look at him. "And what is it that the future holds?"

"Quite a lot, it seems." He smirked. "But the future will unravel as it will; nothing ever good comes from rushing." She smiled before kissing him. He could not believe that anyone would be able to break down the walls she had spent years building, or making her armor just slide right off. She absolutely loved this man, lying beside her. She reached out and took his scarred wrist in hand, as he brushed her hair over her shoulder. He watched her look at his wrist where Rumplestilskin had removed his hand so many years ago before she brought it t her lips, whispering 'I love you' in a soft and sweet voice. "And I you, Swan." He said softly. "Come, love. You need to rest." He said making her smile as she dropped back down, resting her head on his chest, turning the TV off and both drifting off to sleep with dreams of what their future might hold.

The next day Emma glanced over to Killian while they all sat in Granny's celebrating Robyn's first birthday. She raised a brow as she watched David hand something to Killian and the two stood talking quietly off to the side. Killian smirked and the two shook hands making Emma walk over. "What are you two up to?"

"Nothing." David said making Emma give him a look of disbelieve before she turned her green eyes on Killian and raising her brow at him.

Killian grinned at her but she turned to face him completely. Emma gave a small smile as she stepped closer to him. "Swan, that's not fair." She reached out resting her hand on his chest. He could only look into her green eyes as she moved closer, pushing him backwards ignoring the fatherly comments from David. "Swan…"

She pushed him into the hallway in the back of the restaurant. "Don't you 'Swan' me." She said as he backed up into the wall. She pressed herself to him as she locked her eyes on his and could see them darken a bit as he looked at her. "What was that all about with my father?"

Killian felt her hand gently caress his cheek as she stood on her toes ever so gently place her lips upon his. Slowly she slid her had down over his chest. Killian grinned, he knew what she was doing but he did not care one bit. He reached out cradling her head as she went to kiss him again, only this time he took control, deepening the kiss and making her fall into him. With a winning grin, he pulled back a bit. "Do you really want to know?" He asked and watched her nod as she continued running her hands up and down his chest. "David taught me to drive." She looked at him with a small smirk. "Well that way I could take us to our date and if you need me to take care of you." Emma smiled brightly before pulling him into another kiss. "Shall we go? Perhaps I should drive us home." Emma laughed as she laced her fingers with his, letting him show off his new skill and new license.


End file.
